


Waiting For a Gift From Germany

by OofyDoofis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OofyDoofis/pseuds/OofyDoofis
Summary: Italy was told to wait for a minute while Germany goes and gets a special present... But it's been three hours! What's he been doing? And can Italy wait any longer?





	Waiting For a Gift From Germany

Italy lazily tapped his fingers on the table. Germany was taking absolutely forever with his "suprise." He said it would only take a few minutes, but it's been three hours already and Italy was still waiting patiently. By this time, he's ran out of songs that he's memorized to sing, and the single pen on the table was out of ink after Italy marked his entire left arm with doodles of cats.

Italy was still excited, to the point where napping wasn't an option, but it was just so boring sitting there at Germany's bare table! He tried playing with the empty pen, but it fell off the table out of reach, and Germany told him not to get out of the chair. The last time he wandered off while waiting for Germany, he got quite a disciplinary speech about being there for others and stuff.

The entire house was quiet, which Italy couldn't stand. Whatever Germany was doing, it was completely silent. He must be focusing really hard, Italy figured. That, or he forgot Italy was there, which would be a pretty hard thing to do after the two whole hours he spent singing.

Maybe he took a nap...? Italy shivered at the thought. He would never do that, right? Not after that accident where Germany's kitchen caught on fire when Italy was left unattended for the afternoon. Italy thought that the entire house was going to burn until Germany showed up with a fire extinguisher, too late to save the oven. After that, Germany swore to never let Italy roam free in his house unless he was able to hear what was going on. Germany never breaks his swears.

Italy anxiously tapped his foot, wondering where Germany was. Nothing for three hours... Something must be wrong, right? His tapping became louder, eventually getting to the point where it was echoing in the hallway. It was really loud... Like, super loud. Italy surprised himself and stopped his tapping for a moment. The echoes did not stop however, getting louder and louder...

Germany suddenly appeared from the hallway, holding a big tray, upon which was a cake. He set it down on the table. It was beautifully decorated with perfectly chosen colors of frosting and lots of cute shapes made out of individually placed sprinkles. Italy gasped.

"Germany, this is...!"

"I'm so sorry, Italy, I was just going to retrieve it from the kitchen, but I saw that the frosting was uneven, so I fixed it but I ended up messing up the placement of the sprinkles. By the time I fixed them, the frosting had all melted so I put it in the refrigerator for a bit, but it wasn't any better. I ended up taking it all off and making new frosting, but it wouldn't stick to the cake because it was soggy from the previous frosting, so I made a whole new cake and now it is as it should be!" Germany proclaimed, looking very tired and strained.

"It... It's... So... So perfect!" Italy stammered, tears pooling in his eyes, "I've never seen a more beautiful cake in my life!" Italy shouted every compliment that came to mind as he ran up to Germany, giving him a huge hug.

"I'm glad you like it, Italy." Germany sighed in relief, hugging him back.

After Italy ran out of words to describe the cake, Germany placed a couple plates and forks on the table. Italy excitedly sat down in his chair, bracing himself to eat the adorable little decorations Germany made.

"Thank you for waiting," Germany smiled.

"No problem!" Italy exclaimed with a bunch of cake in his mouth, "You're going to need a new pen, though."


End file.
